Queen And King Fairy Tail (Mission For Love)
by Kurnia L Eureka Salamander
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang dua orang yang akan menjadi kekasih. bingung mau bikin sumary.. this is my first fanfic.. hope you like it.. minna-san


**GENRE : ROMANTIC****.**

**PAIRING**** : NATSU ****D ****& LUCY H**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail punya orang lain. Bukan punya SAYA**

**WARNING : Fic GaJe, OOC, dan kawan-kawannya...**

Ini fanfic pertama saya.. yang paling pertama dari yang pertama yang saya buat... mmm.. maksudnya... yang pertama... ahh.. bingung.. langsung saja deh...

"**Queen and King Fairy Tail (Mission For Love)"**

Chapter 1 : prologue

"Hoaaam", suara yang tak lain adalah suara orang yang menguap. "Hmmm,, sudah pagi ya?", kata soerang perempuan. "Ohayo, Lucy-chan", Sahut seseorang yang satu kamar dengan Lucy. 'Ohayo Levy-chan", jawab Lucy.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara rebut di luar kamar mereka. "Hadeeehh,, pagi-pagi sudah berisik",kata lucy. "Siapa si yang sudah membuat keributan di pagi hari", katanya lagi. "Ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, paling-paling mereka berdua!", jawab Levy. "Memangnya siapa?", Tanya Lucy. "Ya mereka berdua!, siapa lagi kalau bukan ice dan fire!", jawab Levy. "Ohhh.. iya ya", kata Lucy. Kemudian Lucy dan Levy mendatangi mereka berdua. Disana sudah ada Mirajane dan Lissana yang sedang mentertawakan perilaku Gray dan Natsu yang kekanak-kanakan. Memang si, tingkah laku Natsu dan Gray ini terbilang kekanak-kanakan. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar layaknya Anjing dan Kucing. Padahal alas an mereka berdua untuk bertengkar itu sangat sepele. Hanya karena salig ejek-menejek, mereka bias bertengkar dengan seriusnya dan hamper bisa menghancurkan Guild.

Tiba-tiba. "Hei,, suara gaduh apa ini?". Tanya seorang wanita dengan pedang di kedua tangannya, dan memakai baju besi. Ya dia adalah sang TITANIA "Erza Scarlet". "Ya seperti biasa!", jawab mirra. "He'em", Lissana menambahkan.

Kemudian "GUBRAK" suara jatuh terdengar jelas. "Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalau kalian bertengkar lagi… kalian tau kan apa akibatnya….", ucap seorang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna scarlet. Kedua orang yang terjatuh itu-pun langsung bergandengan. "Aye" ucap seorang pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

"Hahahaha…", Lucy tertawa geli ketika melihat kelakuan Natsu seperti Happy. "Hey,,.. kau mentertawakanku yah?", Tanya Natsu dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memasang wajah kesal. "Hehehe,, Gomen Natsu", kata Lucy, kemudian Lucy tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumannya sangat manis. Natsu sempat merasa gerogi ketika Lucy tersenyum kepadanya dengan sangat manis. "Hei kau kenapa Natsu?", tanya Lucy. "Ng-ng-nggak k-k-knapa-knapa kok!", Natsu menjawabnya dengan gagap karena gerogi. "Ohh…", Lucy mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lagi kepada Natsu. Natsu-pun kini menjadi sangat BLUSHING. Mukanya hampir sama merahnya dengan warna tomat yang sudah matang. Natsu-pun langsung berbalik dan langsung lari ke luar untuk menenangkan dirinya dari rasa gerogi.

"Natsuuu…", teriak seekor kucing berwarna biru. "tunggu aku!", sambungnya. Natsu berbalik dan menunggu Happy yang mengejarnya. "hei Natsu, kenapa kau lari?", tanya Happy dengan muka curiga. "Mmm,, ti-ti-tidak kok", Natsu menjawab dengan gagap karena takut Happy tau akan hal yang tadi. "Hei, Happy,, bagaimana kalau kita memancing?", Natsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mmm, Aye sir", jawab Happy. "hei Natsu bagaimana kalau kita ajak Lucy?". "T-t-tapi ak-a-aku malu untuk m-m-mengajak Lucy", jawab Natsu. "Kenapa kau malu? … biasanya kau tidak malu!", tanya Happy. Tiba-tiba Happy memmpunyai sebuah pemikiran… "Natsu... you like her?", Happy berkata sambil memainkan lidahnya. "mm-mm eto… ano…", kata Natsu dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah. "Ahahahaha, sudahlah Natsu aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini kok!", ujar Happy sambil mentertawakan Natsu. "sekarang kita kembali ke guild… kau jangan malu lagi!... ajak dia memancing bersama kita!", kata Happy dengan riang. "mmm baiklah! Akan ku usahakan agar aku tidak merasa malu lagi!.." jawab Natsu. Mereka berduapun kembali ke Guild. Skip time..

Disana ramai sekali. Banyak orang-orang yang sedang ngobrol, nyanyi (yang lagi nyanyi itu Gajeel), meminum minuman keras, dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan memanggil Natsu. "Natsuuu", teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning. Natsu langsung tengok kiri tengok kanan untuk mencari siapa yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis yang berambut kuning itu. "Natsuuuu…", Gadis itu teriak lagi sambil berlari kea rah Natsu dan melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum manis. Ketika melihat gadis tersebut tersenyum kepadanya Natsupun kini menjadi gerogi kembali. "H-h-h-hai Lu-Lu-Lucy!", jawab Natsu gagap. "Kau kenapa Natsu?, Apa kau sakit?", Tanya Lucy. "T-t-tidak kok!" jawab Natsu. Natsu menjadi Blushing karena berpikir wanita yang ia temui saat ini sangatlah manis. "Hei, Natsu kau kelihatannya demam!, mukamu memerah!, suhu badanmu juga panas!", ujar Lucy sambil memegang dahi Natsu. Natsu yang di pegang dahinya langsung menjadi sangat Blushing. "m-m-m, aku t-t-tidak s-sakit kok!, suhu badanku panas karena aku adalah seorang Fire Dragon Slayer!, dan wajahku memerah karena,, mmm,mm…", Natsu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "wajahmu memerah karena apa?", tanya Lucy. Kemudian Lucy sempat berpikir wajah Natsu memerah karena Natsu suka kepadanya. "jangan-jangan wajah natsu memerah karena dia suka kepadaku", pikir Lucy. Kini Lucy-pun menjadi Blushing karena memikirkan hal itu. "ahh sudahlah jangan di pikirkan", jawab Natsu. "bagaimana kalau kita memancing?", ujar Natsu. Lucy kembali terbangun dari pikiranya tentang Natsu menyukai dia. "mmm, emangnya mau kapan memancingnya?", tanya Lucy. "kalau sekarang kau punya waktu tidak?", ujar Natsu. "mmm sekarang aku sedang bebas jadi… Let's Go!".

Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi ke sungai dengan membawa alat pancing yang sederhana.s

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Apakah yang akan terjaadi di sungai?**_

**Selesai...**

**Nah.. maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, ancur, dan sebagainya... saya kan seorang pemula. Jadi wajarlah kalau fanficnya ancur.. XD ...**

**mmm...**

**mohon RnR yoo minna-san...**


End file.
